Significant deficits in the ability to identify facial expressions of emotion have been found in child, adolescent and adult schizophrenics. Research with normals and brain damaged subjects suggests that the ability to correctly label facial emotions is mediated by both right and left cerebral hemisphere capacities. For the right hemisphere, these capacities are visual-spatial, while for the left hemisphere these capacities are linguistic. In contrast, the ability to match or discriminate among faces, without labeling them, is primarily subserved by right hemisphere, visual-spatial functions. Recent theories and research have linked schizophrenia to left hemisphere dysfunction. The proposed research will test the hypothesis that schizophrenics show a pattern of performance on tests of facial discrimination and emotion recognition which is similar to that of left hemisphere damaged patients. Specifically, it is predicted that schizophrenics will be less accurate than matched controls in labeling facial emotions, but will show no deficits in tests of facial matching or discrimination. In order to test this hypothesis, a battery of facial and emotion tasks will be administered to schizophrenics, nonschizophrenic psychiatric patient controls and normal controls. All subjects will be right handed, and controls will be matched with the schizophrenics on age, sex and educational level. If our hypothesis is confirmed, the findings will lend further support to the theory of left hemisphere dysfunction in schizophrenia. Moreover, such results would provide a basis for further investigation of language mediation in the problem-solving strategies of schizophrenia.